<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolf Stiles by invisible_nerd_girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034746">Wolf Stiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl'>invisible_nerd_girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short where Stiles gets turned into a Wolf. More Fluff than Crazy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolf Stiles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The work was a little boring but he tried to stay busy. Scott still wanted a cure and he was searching everywhere. Eventually, he started working with Deaton to look for anything different in werewolf blood then human blood that they could use but he was hitting a roadblock. He took blood from Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and even Jackson, but he had nothing. He would’ve considered taking a sample from Derek but the wolf was long gone. His little pack kept in contact with him but the Alpha remained far from their little town. Boyd and Erica remained tight lipped about it but he did hear Isaac mention something about the bad memories. </p>
<p>At that very second, he had all the vials of blood out on the counter as he stared at them. Stiles placed his hands on either side of the wooden holder and leaned down, rocking back so he was eyelevel with them and glared as if it could force them to speak. He had something, a test of sorts from the grimoire, that he planned on running but it took a lot of effort on his part. So much so that he was hesitant to start. Everything was silent but then there was a ringing in his ears. A heartbeat later the earth rolled under him and the entire building started to shake. </p>
<p>Earthquake. His brain was slow, his spazzy nature not enough to help him run to safety but then the vials fell off the counter and he slipped when his foot landed unintentionally in the spill. Stiles landed hard with the broken glass piercing his skin. It took a less than a minute for the shaking to stop and he groaned. It took him a moment to get his bearings, lifting himself up while dragging his now injured arm against his chest. It left a smear of red across his side and up his stomach.</p>
<p>“Stiles?” Deaton appeared in the doorway with a somewhat frazzled look. The Druid was covered in what looked and smelled like feces from his hips down. Stiles looked at him blankly, trying to control his breathing as the pain really hit. </p>
<p>“I think I have to go to the hospital.” He used his good arm to grab the counter and haul himself up off the floor. Deaton took everything in, reaching out briefly before pulling back, looking down at himself as if he just remembered he was filthy.</p>
<p>“Yes, Scott should be here in a minute. He can take you. I should deal with Reggie.” The Druid pulled his lab coat off and draped it over his arm. “I suggest you try and stop the bleeding, but only if there aren’t any shards in your arm. You don’t want to push them in more.”</p>
<p>“Who’s Reggie?” Stiles asked a little numbly, already using his plaid jacket to wrap his arm up. He couldn’t tell where the werewolf blood ended and his started, but he felt that it couldn’t be good. There was also a rather large shard that he could feel but he held it steady. </p>
<p>“He’s an old dog. Got startled by the earthquake. We both did.” Deaton looked down on himself again and Stiles shook his head. Now that he remembered that Deaton treated other animals that weren’t supernatural, he could hear them panicking in their cages. </p>
<p>“Go take care of your patients. I’m going to go wait for Scott in the parking lot.” He smiled at him, tucking the last part of his jacket into the binds and slipped from the room. It was only when he made it outside could he take a deep breath clear of the mess that was made. He didn’t have to wait long for Scott to pull up in his beater of a car. </p>
<p>“Oh God, what happened?” Scott jumped out of the car without even turning it off and Stiles waved his hand to stop him from freaking out too bad. </p>
<p>“The earthquake happened. Deaton is alright.” He managed to get the words out before he was being dragged to the passenger side of the car. </p>
<p>“But that doesn’t explain what happened to you?” Scott quipped as he flung the door open and helped him slip into the seat. </p>
<p>“The blood vials were knocked over and I slipped in the blood. Landed on the glass.” He gave him a wobbling grin as Scott shook his head, slamming the door shut. In the blink of an eye he was in the drivers seat and backing up. </p>
<p>“Why is this always your luck?” Scott muttered under his breath as he tore out into the streets. Stiles shot an annoyed look at him but in reality, that was his luck. </p>
<p>“At least you’re not stuck helping Deaton clean up after Reggie.” Stiles grumbled before hissing as the next turn jostled his arm. He’d wager a guess that there was still at least a single shard, if not more, in his arm. He looked down to see the blood was still flowing out around his jacket and leaned his head back as everything started to spin around. He hated that he was used to the sight of it.<br/>
====================================================================<br/>
There were only a few people in the hospital emergency room because of the earthquake. Most were small with Stiles being the worst injury, which Scott laughed that it was typical. Melissa and a few others were working and he was stitched up, bandaged and sent on his way with a few prescriptions to stop infections and relieve some of his pain. Scott had to leave shortly after dropping him off to check in with Deaton and the other wolves to make sure that nothing supernatural caused the quake. Several hours passed before he was allowed to stand on his own.</p>
<p>Stiles was left waiting in the parking lot, wondering around as he waited for his father to come pick him up. Melissa said he could wait in her car since the smell of the hospital was making him gag uncontrolabily, but he wasn’t quite clear from the stench. She guessed it had to do with the sight of blood and the pain medication making his stomach sick but he wasn’t so sure. He found her car and swung himself up so he was sitting on the trunk, kicking his legs as he waited. </p>
<p>After a few moments he remembered he should send a text to his father to tell him where to get him at but when he pulled out his phone he saw that he had a text. His father was going to be a little late since the new security system at the police station locked him into the storage facility. Since the passkey was on him and it didn’t work from the inside, they had to call the company. He sent a quick text back telling him that he’s now considered contraband and locked away before looking up at the soft purr of a car. It took a moment for it to appear and he arched his eyebrow at it. </p>
<p>A beautiful old Skylark pulled up and parked in the doctors personal parking and an older man got out. Stiles never had an eye for older cars but this one he could tell was perfect. A baby powder blue with white walled tires that seemed to shine in the setting sun and what looked like a personalizes plaque on the dashboard. Even as he looked at it, he was reminded of his mother and her love of baby blue old cars. </p>
<p>“Nice car.” Stiles spoke before he could really think about it and the man scoffed, straightening his jacket with an air of importance that made him instantly dislike him. </p>
<p>“It is one of a kind made specifically for me by the company, something you’ll never understand.” The Man sneered before turning away and walking into the hospital. Stiles nodded along, pulling an understanding face as he watched him leave. He looked around calmly, seeing that they didn’t have any cameras up with the electricity still being down and he smirked, hopping off the car. </p>
<p>Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets as he practically strolled over to the car, slowing to look it up and down as he slipped past. A strange urge over took him and he turned, calmly pulling back before breaking the window with his elbow. Glee washed over him as he popped open the old car door and slid into the drivers seat. He read how to hotwire a car once and it came back to him with vivid detail. Stiles had the car purring under his hands in less than a minute and he chuckled, backing it out of the parking spot and was driving away.</p>
<p>“Ooooh, don’t need that anymore.” He reached forward and pried the plaque off the dashboard with a cracking noise and tossed it in the back seat. The car drove like a dream and he ended up heading to Derek’s old loft with a loose idea in his mind on what he wanted to do with his newfound bounty. </p>
<p>Luckily, the pack wasn’t home when he got there and he pulled into the back scrap area. He grabbed his phone as he stepped out, looking around for a tarp he saw once when he was dragged there by Derek to research another supernatural happenstance. </p>
<p>“Hey, I got a ride. You want me to make dinner when I get home. I’m not there yet.” He lied easily when his father picked up the phone and there was a moment where he wondered if it was believable but then his father sighed. </p>
<p>“You might have to just make something for yourself. They’re just getting the lock technician here so I might be a few more hours.” His father explained in a tired voice and the sudden dizziness that he was feeling snapped away. </p>
<p>“Do you want me to come down there? I’ll figure out how. I know my jeep is still down for the count but I can find a ride or…” He started planning in his head how to get there but his father broke him off in his usual stern manner. Stiles fought with himself for a moment before shaking his head to get the feeling out. He needed to go home and figure out what was going on. At the last second, he remembered to cover up the car so no one could see it and set a few old palates over it to make it look like it was there for years like everything else. </p>
<p>Stiles walked back home, which was a long way to walk but he didn’t tire or slow his steps. It left him time to think but his mind was jumping from one topic to another, not allowing him to focus on one single topic for long. He was mostly happy that his arm didn’t ache anymore and he thanked that creation of painkillers. There was a concern in his mind about the blood on his wound, but it wasn’t like werewolves got sick so he should be safe from anything.</p>
<p>His house felt weird when he walked in, making his nose twitch before he sneezed loudly. It was dark, with no lights left on but it was almost as if he didn’t need any. There was a broken cup in the kitchen that he knew spilled coffee from the scent of it and he headed in to clean it up. As he kneeled down, picking up the pieces of wet broken glass, he looked up through the window to see the full moon rising and his gut rolled. In between heartbeats, he went from kneeling in his kitchen to being sprawled out in the middle of the woods. </p>
<p>Stiles was left staring up at the stars, breathing deeply the scents of the woods around him. It was all wrong. The logical part of him was screaming in the back of his mind that he had to figure out what was going on but the part of his brain that was in charge of his body didn’t seem to care. It seemed to be pure impulse or emotion. He wanted to run, and keep running. It was a pull to something but he was hesitant, shivering as he his body fought against him. Mostly, he wanted his father. But dawn was slowly coming, blotting out the stars. </p>
<p>“Stiles?” Scotts voice called out and he didn’t even bother to answer, feeling deep within himself that something was missing. It took a moment for the wolf to find him, leaning over to look down at him as he remained still on the ground. “Stiles, what are you doing out here? We’ve been looking for hours.” </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” He knew he was glaring up at him, baring his teeth with a snarl. Scott flinched away and he rolled to his feet, turning his back on him. There was silence from behind him before there was a low snarl. </p>
<p>“It smells like wolf.” Scott growled out but he glared at him over his shoulder. He let out a rough sigh before shaking his head, swinging himself to his feet. </p>
<p>“You’re so fucking stupid sometimes.” He started walking away with his hands shoved in his pockets. Scott didn’t catch up until he was halfway to town. His friend was silent, his face a mask of hurt and confusion but he didn’t really care, missing something more. </p>
<p>“Where were you headed?” Scott asked when they reached the cars. Stiles slid into the passenger seat and leaned back, closing his eyes against the constricted feeling in his chest. </p>
<p>“That way.” He pointed at the direction he was heading and Scott stared at it for several heartbeats before he started the car and pulled up to his house. </p>
<p>“Where’s my dad?” He whispered out and Scott sighed. </p>
<p>“Home. He was asking where you went and we lied. You better clean up a little before we get there.” Scott voice was quiet but he knew he was disappointed. Part of him wanted to comfort his friend but he didn’t care. In the end, Scott dropped him off at his house and he headed up. </p>
<p>Instead of heading straight to bed, he headed to his fathers room, peeking in to see him sleeping. It looked like he fell asleep while sitting up so he was laying the wrong way on the bed with his feet still on the floor. It didn’t look comfortable and he slipped into the room, moving him around so he was laying in a more comfortable position. Stiles stared at him for a moment before leaving, but the mere presence of the man was calming him and he felt like himself again. When morning fully came, he was back up and asking his father if he wanted help cleaning things up at work. </p>
<p>“No, Stiles. I have a lot of work to do and you’re already hurt. I don’t want you stumbling over any damage or anything like that. See if anything is broken here and rest that arm of yours. I don’t want you tripping over something and pulling your stitches out. I’ll clean up when I get back.” He was frantically cleaning up the dinner dishes, demanding that Stiles remained seated the entire time while he rushed around. When he tried to get up to help, his father somehow got him back to the seat and glared at him until it was impossible to get back up. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He was holding his arm that was still bandaged. It was itchy and made him struggled not to hold it. His father shook his head and pointed at the couch. </p>
<p>“I want you to stay somewhere safe.” The desperation in his voice made something in him break and he bowed his head. He would listen if it would take that strain out, but he was going to fix what had happened in the house and make a good lunch to take over to him. It was so easy to make up his mind on it. </p>
<p>“I will.” Something in him felt absolutely cowed by this and he remembered in the back of his mind that he had a lot of friends and people he considered his family. And while his father did too, they were family and they had each other. So he would do what he needed to make his father feel safe. He’d take care of his father whether he wanted it or not.</p>
<p>The sheriff ducked past, pausing enough to plant a kiss on the top of his head before charging out the door. There was much to do. Stiles slowly lifted his head after several minutes of sitting there. Part of him hoped that the earthquake was nothing supernatural, but the other part didn’t seem to care, instead choosing to stand up and get working. </p>
<p>By lunch he had the entire house cleaned and even some of the cracks made in the walls by the quake patched up and left to dry. He took a moment to call the precinct and check in on his father, learning that he had been working just as hard so he made the lunch as planned and slipped out of the house. He left his phone behind, not caring that he was headed toward the one person that mattered. Stiles nodded to the deputies as he walked in, carrying the food and they seemed to brighten, but a few looked at him worryingly. </p>
<p>“Hey.” He remembered to knock, opening it to see his father on the phone. He smiled even though there was an annoyed look shot his way and he set the food on the desk. He pulled out the containers silently, chuckling at the way his father stared hungrily at them. He slipped back out before he was yelled at for not listening and headed over to the new vault that was now surrounded by the people who were trying to figure out how to fix it. He leaned over a random shoulder, looking over the system before smiling. Stiles reached out and adjusted a small piece, making the system align. </p>
<p>“Oh…” One of the people turned but he was already slipping away, silently making his way to the small break room. It was almost as if he could smell the mold or whatever as musty and disgusting before he even entered the room. Stiles stepped in, wrinkling his nose as he followed the smell. There was no way he was leaving until it was no longer reeked. </p>
<p>“Hey Stiles” Parrish was practically half asleep at the table, nursing a cup of coffee. Stiles nodded to him before diving into the work. “Aren’t you supposed to be taking it easy?” </p>
<p>“Nah.” Stiles didn’t look up as he worked. He moved quickly from one end of the room to the other, working around the deputies as they came and went. Some came in just to watch him for a while before leaving once again. He was done after two hours, so he took a moment to stand back and look at his work. It was better. </p>
<p>“Son, you… “ His father walked in, looking around as he slowed to a stop. He gazed around the room and Stiles sat on one of the free chairs with a sigh of relief. He was finally getting tired from his work. </p>
<p>“How’d you phone call go?” He asked, trying to change the subject. </p>
<p>“It just finished. Thank you for the lunch.” The sheriff suddenly looked a lot less angry, clapping him on the shoulder and gave him a smile. For a heartbeat, Stiles was ready to tell him everything. What he was doing at the clinic and confess that he was feeling a little off. He opened his mouth to say something but shouting broke his concentration and he recoiled away from the door. His father stared at him with concern, reaching out. </p>
<p>“Sheriff, we have a problem.” Parrish skidded into the room, suddenly looking wide awake. Stiles gaped at the fact that he looked confused when he could clearly hear the man shouting. A chair was thrown as they ran from the room and he saw the doctor from before with his clothes hanging off while he panted like a mad man.  Their eyes locked and he raised his eyebrows at the fury he saw there. </p>
<p>“I remember you. That little shit was in the parking garage.” The man was practically foaming at the mouth as he shouting and Stiles cocked his head to the side, taking a moment to shoot a confused look at his father. His arm ached and he held it to his side, curling back when the man tried to walk closer to him, his finger raised. </p>
<p>“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to calm down.” His father stepped forward, using his sheriffs voice and the man paused. </p>
<p>“He stole my car.” The doctor practically screamed and Stiles raised his hands innocently, cringing when the stitches pulled at his skin. </p>
<p>“I was just there waiting for my ride! I was getting stitches in my arm.” He defended himself, taking a moment to pull up his jacket sleeve to show the bandages. They were a little bloody and he pulled a face, gagging at the site. </p>
<p>“You need to change those.” Parrish scolded and he felt the blood drain from his face. </p>
<p>“Ugh no. I had to leave the hospital just from the sight of all the other injuries.” He tried not to gag again, shuttering at the thought of it. The truth was, even if he didn’t care about blood, he learned to control is distain over it. </p>
<p>“Stiles, please.” His father turned to glare at him and he put his hands up again. </p>
<p>“Look, I was sitting on Melissas car since the emergency room was too much after the earthquake. I saw the guy pull up and was texting you to see about a ride. You were stuck here so I called Isaac to see if he wanted to come pick me up with the Camaro. He was having a panic attack from the quake and I talked him down. He picked me up so we could spend the night watching Disney movies.” He explained rapidly, his arm shaking that had the stitches. </p>
<p>“You stole my car!” The man shouted and his father turned, pointing a finger at him. </p>
<p>“I’ll deal with you. But you will not be accusing my injured son for something you have no idea what happened.” His father warned. There was silence for several seconds. It was as if the entire room was frozen in time but then his father was taking a deep breath. “Now, since Stiles is the only one who isn’t an adult here, the rest of us should act as such. Sir, please file a report about your missing car and we will get to it when we aren’t dealing with the aftermath of the earthquake. Stiles, go to my office and wait there. Parrish, stay with him.” Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Parrish grabbed his good arm and dragged him off. His father lead the doctor away while the man continued to glare at him. Stiles frowned as he pressed against Parrish’s back, trying to get away from the man who was still glaring at him. </p>
<p>“God, what a dick.” He muttered as they stepped into the office. Parrish closed the door behind them so the doctor couldn’t see him anymore. </p>
<p>“You do have a tendency to, how should I put it, attract the worst in people.” He tried to make it seem like it wasn’t as bad as it was but he knew that it was pretty bad. Stiles did have a habit of annoying people, and it backfired a lot, but he didn’t expect this too. The man was already shown to be raving mad. So it was likely that they would search for his car but nothing would come with it. </p>
<p>“I wonder what he’s raving about. Other than his car. I guess it was something special.” Stiles shrugged and Parrish glanced at him as he sat in one of the guess chairs. Stiles went to flop on the one his father used, breathing in the calming scent. </p>
<p>“What makes you think it was special?” He asked in what he easily recognized as his cop voice. </p>
<p>“It was baby blue like my jeep so I liked it, but it was old. When I told him I thought it was nice, he told me I would never be able to afford it. He was a dick then too but…” Stiles shrugged. “Jackson and Harris have taught me to push past that.” He waved his hand around before pulling a face. “I called Isaac shortly after that so I don’t remember much.” He lied easily but then there was a knock at the door. Parrish called out and Isaac appeared. Stiles got to his feet as the beta slipped in, closing the door behind him. Their eyes met and he swallowed, not knowing what was going on with him. </p>
<p>“Isaac?” He reached his good hand out and ended up with the beta hugging him so hard that he was lifted off the ground. For the first time since the accident, he calmed down completely and leaned into it with a sigh. </p>
<p>“I heard everything.” Isaac whispered in his ear and pulled back. There was knowledge in his eyes and Stiles smiled softly. “I can’t believe you were nearly attacked the day after you go stitches.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” He waved his still sore arm and cringed. He needed to take a look at it. “He didn’t touch me.”</p>
<p>“Still, the dick.” Isaac grumbled, turning away with a strange look. Annoyance flashed through him and he realized it was because Derek would be learning of this within the hour. He grumbled at the beta who grinned in delight, the strange understanding moving between the both of them. </p>
<p>“Knock it off you two.” Parrish hissed, a slightly freaked out look on his face. </p>
<p>“What? He spent the night calming me down, I wanted to make sure he was alright.” The beta beamed and Stiles nodded along. Parrish glared at both of them but his own lips were twitching up as Stiles leaned against Isaac so much that they stumbled to the side. </p>
<p>“Stiles, can you tell me why this man is yelling at you?” the sheriff burst into the office and froze him with a glare. </p>
<p>“Sir, he was just being Stiles.” Parrish broke in and shrunk under the furious gaze his father had. </p>
<p>“Look, dad. I just told him he had a nice car because it was the same color as my Jeep. It was well taken care of and I… I thought mom would’ve liked it.” He stared at the floor, shuffling his feet together. When he glanced up there was a the blank, pained look on his fathers face and he felt a wave of guilt at bringing it up. “But that was all I told him. That it looked nice and then called Isaac. He was a little panicked after the quake, like I told you and I talked him down and he picked me up. We spent the night at his house watching Disney until we passed out.” He nodded to Isaac who nodded along. </p>
<p>“He was, I promise. I swung by to thank him but he wasn’t home, so I came here and heard what happened so I wanted to check that he was alright.” Isaac did his puppy face and his fathers fury completely dissipated. Stiles felt a little ticked off on how easy it was for him but then he shrugged it off. His father didn’t know how scurvy the beta was when he wanted to be. He nodded and walked back out.</p>
<p>“Stay here until I get him out of the precinct and then we will talk. Don’t touch my food.” Stiles glanced down to see a few remaining chips and chuckled at the fact that his voice was sterner about the chips then the staying put. It made him realize why he missed hanging out with his father so much. Guilt washed over him at the mess he caused but he didn’t really want to see a way out of it. </p>
<p>“How long do you think this is going to take?” He stared after him. Isaac clapped his hand on his shoulder and his stomach rumbled. </p>
<p>“I’m sure it would be fine.” He tried but Stiles sunk to the ground, tucking his knees to his chest. </p>
<p>“Stiles.” Isaac sat next to him and he flopped uselessly against him. </p>
<p>“It’s been a long day.” He cuddled shamelessly and Isaac sighed, tugging him closer. </p>
<p>“How about I pay that favor back tonight for you helping me last night?” Isaac looked like he was tired of picking up after his messes and he nodded, turning to hide his face in his shoulders. It reminded him of something and he shivered, suddenly missing that something all the more. He slowly lifted his head, turning to look at the door. There was something missing and he wanted to go find it. But it wasn’t like he could walk out. Stiles closed his eyes, ducking his head back down. He dozed against the beta as they waited for the all clear.</p>
<p>When he was allowed to leave, his father joined them and they headed out. Isaac stayed with them, which helped. It made the ache in his chest lessen but he was starting to fear what was happening to him. There was so much that it could be but he was too freaked to do more than follow the two of them around like a lost puppy. </p>
<p>They scraped together a dinner and all sat down to watch some Disney. Stiles thought it was hilarious but Isaac insisted, a demand in his eyes that told him he was making up for backing up his lies. He and his father were both too tired to say otherwise. Stiles just wanted to stay with the two. His father eventually headed off to bed and he stayed on the couch with Isaac to finish watching another movie. He breathed deep, turning to look out the window and his control snapped. He had to leave. He had to run. The next second he was by the window, staring out at the night.</p>
<p>“Stiles, where are you going?” Isaacs sounded half asleep but he sat up, wobbling as he tried to follow him. He ignored him, heading out the door. Stiles paused at the back door long enough to breath in the scent of the trees. It seemed like only a few seconds of running but part of him knew he was traveling further than before and hours were passing without him tiring. </p>
<p>Then there was someone in his way. Fury rocked through him and he slowed, making a show of looking around before just tackling him. He knew who it was in the back of his mind. He didn’t want to hurt him, not really, but the part of him that was in control had already accepted the fact that he would kill him. It was just the way things were. He was in the way, and Stiles had to keep going. </p>
<p>“Stiles” Dereks voice cut through his mind and he looked down, seeing his clawed hands pinning Isaac down by his throat. The scent of his blood assaulted his nose and he shook his head, pulling them back so he was resting with his weight on the Betas chest, panting heavily as the urge to rip at him still raged within. A second later he was being physically pulled off, the force of the tackle making them roll wildly and he hooked his legs around the body, using his claws to hold on as he snarled. </p>
<p>“Derek!” Isaac chased after them but then he was burying his face in the alphas neck, whining uncontrolabily now that he was close enough to for his inner wolf to realize that he wasn’t a threat. </p>
<p>“Isaac, I’m fine. Go warn the others not to come up. I don’t want to overwhelm him.” Stiles could feel the vibrations of the Alphas neck as he spoke and it was oddly enough to snap him out his shock. He never been that close to Derek to notice but now he wanted to curl up and never move again. Arm wrapped around him and he whined low in response, listening to the Beta take off. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry.” He pulled back so he could cover his face but the sight of the blood still on his fingers made him stop and stare at it. Some of it was Dereks, some Isaacs, but it just seemed to make things worse. “I didn’t even… Der, I stole a car and was completely calm about it.”</p>
<p>“Did you realize any of this was happening?” Derek asked gently and he shook his head. </p>
<p>“I knew something was wrong, but I didn’t care. I was doing what I wanted and I didn’t care. I knew there was something… something in the woods that I needed to find. East of Beacon Hills.” He shook his head and Derek sighed. </p>
<p>“How were you turned? Maybe we can figure out… No.” Derek looked at him as he shook his head sadly. </p>
<p>“The earthquake dropped the werewolf blood I collected, and I fell in it. By the time I was out of the hospital I was already changing. That’s where I stole that pricks car.” He snarled out the last bit and felt his eyes burn. The alpha dug his nails were his hands were resting on his hips in warning and he snapped out of it, turning to look down on him. </p>
<p>“You’re not freaking out about this.” He accused and Derek shrugged at him. </p>
<p>“You’re still you. This is just the part of you that… you don’t let out much.” He sat up with ease and shoved Stiles off. He rolled onto his back, peering up as he stood. Derek glanced down at him before nodding to the forest. Stiles crawled his way to his feet, groaning at the strain on his body. He was exhausted. </p>
<p>“What have I done to myself?” He complained, stumbling forward to shamelessly lean against the alpha, breathing in his scent. A hand was on his neck in an instant and he shivered, tilting his head to the side slightly to take it in. </p>
<p>“You’re a werewolf.” Derek was blunt and he rolled his eyes at him. </p>
<p>“I haven’t really slept since I fell on the glass. I ended up in the forest at dawn, and then spent the day with my father and taking care of him, and then night came and I ended up here. Isaac chased me. I’ve been awake but not mentally there.” He frowned, thoroughly enjoying the way Derek was suddenly holding him a little closer, steering him down to the easier path. </p>
<p>They took hours to exit the forest. The Hale pack slowly surrounded them, taking them in as they did but then he blinked apologetically at Isaac. The beta approached cautiously, sliding under his arm as he did when he realized that Derek was practically dragging him along. Stiles pressed his cheek against him, rubbing his face on the betas shoulder before letting out a sigh. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry. All of you. I am so so sorry. I didn’t… I didn’t know.” He struggled to explain what happened to him but then Isaac was rolling his eyes at him. </p>
<p>“You’re like one of those women who don’t realize their pregnant and end up having babies in stupid places.” The beta snapped at him and Stiles failed to find any defense against the comparison. Derek rumbled at them and they both fell silent, but the shared a small smile. There was the Camaro waiting for them and they loaded up. Derek stayed next to him, letting Boyd drive. Stiles didn’t care, pressing close so he wouldn’t loose control again. </p>
<p>“You have some explaining to do but we’re going to take you home. The sheriff needs to know about this to help ground you.” Derek warned him but he didn’t care. He rubbed his face over his chest before groaning, rolling over and stretching out. A snort came from the front seat and he didn’t care about the fact that he was practically sitting on his lap. </p>
<p>“So, he’s a wolf now?” Erica hissed low and Stiles bared his teeth, snapping at her. He saw a flash of blue reflected in the glass behind Derek and he gasped, shoving off as he leaned forward, gazing at his own face. The color was not lost on him and he felt like someone shot him in the chest with a cutoff shotgun. </p>
<p>“Stiles?” Derek was oddly gentle as he grabbed his wrists, stopping them from where he was pressing to hard just under his eyes, pulling them away. The rest of the pack smelled of stress and he looked away, fighting the warmth threatening to overflow from his eyes. </p>
<p>“You and I both know what blue eyes mean.” He tried to stay strong but his lip was wobbling against his will as he struggled to take a breath. There was a lot of things in his life that he regretted doing, things he regretted letting happen. </p>
<p>“Those deaths were not your fault.” Derek was still calm, pulling close and tucking him under his chin. Stiles curled against his side, panting again as his inner wolf raced circles around his mind. </p>
<p>“This is going to go bad so fast.” Stiles tried not to have his eyes roll in the back of his head. He’d refused to admit it until the day he died, but the Alphas presence was making everything better. Even if it was bit by bit, it was still better. </p>
<p>“Why do you think?” Dereks voice pulled him back and he forced himself to breath deep. </p>
<p>“I know I’m already a bit much. But now I have to deal with being a werewolf on top of that. You know how impossible that is. The kitsume….” His throat closed up before he could finish and Derek heaved a massive sigh, shifting around so he was propped up a little better and dragged Stiles closer, tucking him close once again before he spoke. Stiles almost missed the words. </p>
<p>“You are more like a wolf then you know.” The alpha was slouched with Stiles sprawled across his chest. His head was resting on his shoulder but lower down so he had to crane it back to see just the chin, which was currently rubbing the top of his head so he just settled in, enjoying the warmth. “I don’t think you’ve changed that much.” There was a murmur of agreement from the Betas and he felt a wave of contentment wash over him, yet it wasn’t enough to make his brain stop working. </p>
<p>“Scott goes nuts sometimes, and he’s not like he used to be.” Stiles thought back on the old Scott, always there when he needed help or if he was having a bad day, but now it was harsher. The new Scott left him alone when he had a bad day because Kira called or something else would be more important. It wasn’t that he didn’t expect changes, he just expected to be a part of them.</p>
<p>“We’re not talking about Scott. We’re talking about you.” Derek nipped his ear, once again pulling him out of his mind. His wolf was pacing now, not quite settled but no longer racing. Stiles reached out tentatively, prodding at the inner wolf. It felt foreign to him and he peered up at his Alpha with a soft whine, knowing his eyes were flickering with color. </p>
<p>“I can feel the wolf but it doesn’t feel like me.” He tried to explain what was going on in his head but Derek just nodded. </p>
<p>“I know it can seem like that but Stiles, this is still you.” Derek was back to sounding stern for a second before his voice turned gentle once again. “Your bravery when facing the danger, your loyalty to your pack, your family is still there. You are mischievous when you’re trying to make them laugh, or getting them safe from danger.” It was hard to believe, yet even as he spoke he could feel his wolf start to respond. </p>
<p>“But…” He tried to speak. Derek rumbled low, not even putting words to it. Stiles fell silent, staring up at him in concern but he was shaking his head down at him, doing his best not to jostle them too much. Boyd grunted and he knew within a second that he was agreeing with the Alpha. </p>
<p>“You walked into the hunters headquarters to get Erica and Boyd out. You and I both know you stared down a hunters gun barrel and didn’t bat an eye to tell him where we were. You survived the Kitsume. Stiles, you were already a pack member, a wolf in all ways possible except species before this happened.” Stiles let his head drop back down, thinking about everything he said. It wasn’t that he could dispute the events or how he reacted to them. In the moment, he did what he felt was necessary to save his pack and his family.</p>
<p>“We’ve been your pack for a while now. Don’t think you can get rid of us just by turning into a wolf.” Erica smiled at him from the front seat and he glanced from one to the other before a tentative grin found it’s way to his face. It still didn’t take long for his wolf to settle, exhaustion hitting him as he clung to Derek. He was asleep before he knew it.<br/>
=========================================================<br/>
Stiles woke in bed. It wasn’t his own and he was slow to get up. He knew that his father was there, as well as the rest of the pack, so he simply sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his knees as he breathed. It was Dereks bed, in his loft and part of him didn’t want to leave. He wanted to roll around in the scent and leave his own. Before he could fully decide whether he was going to do just that there was a knock on the door. His wolf perked up and he didn’t know how he knew it was Derek. </p>
<p>“Alpha?” He whispered, knowing that he could hear him. Derek slipped into the room as if it wasn’t his own. They locked eyes for a second and he gave a tentative smile. Derek gave him one in return, walking to sit next to him on the bed. </p>
<p>“How long have I been sleeping?” He couldn’t remember a few things, a handful of glitchy memories of Derek carrying him the rest of the way out of the forest. The pack had joined them, one by one until they were some kind of freaky parade moving along. They made it to the cars where the sheriff had found them, checking them over before letting following Derek to the loft. </p>
<p>“Most the day. We have some dinner started. It should be ready anytime if you’re hungry.” There was a knowing look on his face. Stiles nodded along, smiling at him fully now. </p>
<p>“Are we… Are we alright?” He asked carefully but Derek bumped their shoulders together. But he didn’t say anything. There was something that Stiles needed to know. “Are you alright with being my Alpha? I know I wasn’t made a werewolf in the usual way but…” He trailed off and Derek sighed at him. </p>
<p>“Only you could find the strangest way to get changed.” Derek shook his head at him, glancing up to see the terrified look on his face before clarifying. “Yes Stiles. I will be your Alpha. You are already pack.” </p>
<p>It became too much. Dereks eyes were practically glowing out at him. His wolf was both at peace and racing around frantically, calling out and he whined low. He could feel the connection, flaring as the Alphas face changed to something a little darker but still with bright, loving eyes. They were in it together. And maybe there was something more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was hoping this would help with writers block but I'm still not happy with it. Tell me what you think because I have no idea how to improve it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>